greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Kid
"X-Kid" is a song by American punk rock band Green Day. The song was recorded by the band for their eleventh studio album, ¡Tré!. It was released as a single February 12, 2013. Background "X-Kid" was released as a single on February 12, 2013. On December 19, 2012, a video was released to Green Day's official YouTube channel showing "X-Kid" playing on a cassette tape. Meaning “X-Kid” from ¡Tré! deals with the suicide of a close friend of the band’s. “I don’t really want to get into it,” Armstrong says. “It’s too heavy.” This song was written in response to the 2009 suicide of a close friend that Armstrong grew up with in Rodeo, CA. However, the song is as much about the entire "Generation X" (those born from roughly 1960-1980) as it is about this one specific tragedy. Billie Joe has repeatedly identified himself as an "Ex-Kid" in recent interviews. The narrator is able to relate to his late friend, in that they were both "Ex/X-kids." But, he was able to push through the struggles that came with growing older, while his friend was not. His friend, unfortunately, found an escape in suicide, thus the line "Here goes nothing, the shouting's over." The narrator sees facets of himself in his late friend. He feels as if, sadly, there wasn't much that could have been done to help his friend, though he wishes someone could have found a way to help him before it was too late. Lyrics Hey, little kid did you wake up late one day? You're not so young, but you're still dumb and you're numb to your old glory, but now it's gone. I fell in love, but it didn't catch your fall. Then I crashed, to a wall Then I fell to pieces on the floor. Now you're sick to death. Bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over. Hey X-Kid, bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out, over and out again. I once was old enough to know better then I was too young to care. but who cares? I probably would but Hollywood is dead and gone You fell in love, but then you just fell apart. Like a kick in the head, you're an X-Kid and you never even got started again. Bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over. Hey X-Kid, bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out, over and out... And you were searching your soul and you got lost and out of control. You went over the edge of joking, died of a broken heart! Hey, little kid did you wake up late one day? You're not so young, but you're still dumb. You're an X-kid and you never even got started again. Bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over. Hey X-Kid, bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over. Hey X-Kid, bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over. Hey X-Kid, bombs away! Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out, over and out, over and over and out! Video Category:Singles Category:Songs